


Crisis Rush.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic Rush - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, Ten Years Later, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Title and story WIP]Basically Blaze from SONIC RUSH is sent to the post apocalyptic future of SONIC 06' when things goes astray.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Wrapped in Black

Far into the horizon, further than the naked eye could see, there was a small lick of a flame dancing on the charred hill that stood by itself.

There was nothing odd about this however, because in a world of flames and endless destruction fire spread as far as the ocean would in a world more familiar.

Well, it used to be like that anyways. Now the land is barren and dry, without fire nor water. Rain comes rarely. Most often than not the rain will pour black with ash and smoke. Those who have survived through the last 200 years of endless torture are slowly, yet surely, picking up the pieces of the past and creating a better future. However none of this could have ever been possible without the heroic soul who ventured into the past, doing what must be done to save the future. He didn't change the past, but he righted a wrong that had been committed centuries ago.

No one truely knows what he did or how he did it, he'll refuse to tell, but what he will tell you is that it wasn't him who saved the future. It was _her_.

The world is slowly rebuilding itself, piece by piece. Maybe one day it will return to the way it was before the fall, and before the rise of Iblis. No matter how long it takes, people will keep going no matter how hopeless things may be.

_They've tasted hopelessness before_ , nothing else could dare come close to that feeling of dread and sorrow.

So now that flame will continue dancing, growing bigger and fiercer with each passing second. Though as suddenly as it had begun to grow, it was gone. And in it's place was a women lying face down on the ground, a purple feline with her fur tied up into a ponytail. She began to shift and stir, sitting up to observe the world around her.

" _Again_ ," she whispered to no one but herself, "our worlds are in danger, _again_."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no new chapters or whatever... /read on/

Yeah so, I wanted to let everyone who's even interested in this know that I've been planning this for ages. I've only really been planning since the first chapter was released as it was only a concept back then and so on.

Now I believe I've finally come up with a good background story of the events before, and are still am making my way through it whenever I'm able to. I've honestly finished this story like 2 times already but when going back through it I found that there was some things that needed to be changed, the last change pretty much changing the entire story.

Without giving too much away, the basic idea is the same, Blaze of rush meeting the 06 Silver and they find themselves in some sort of trouble. I have an end goal in mind of where I want this to go but with how busy I am right now I find it hard to even write anything, more or less making notes in my head for later.

This was more of a "hey, remember this story you read in about 5 minutes and thought 'might be cool'? Well it's still happening but I'm just lazy."

If anyone is remotely interested in keeping up to date, or even any advice for writing in general, then just leave a comment or message my instagram @hahaharlequin

Stay safe everyone xx

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the concept is that RUSH blaze is sent to the future of sonic 06' after 06' blaze sucks up Iblis like a vacuum cleaner. Afterwards she travels the world to find the emeralds because plot and she meets silver and co. on the way. If you guys like it please let me know, I don't know if I'll continue it because I'm busy with my private life but if enough people like this little bit then I might consider doing something more. Any feedback would be great xx


End file.
